


when the living turn

by AMF_studios



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: my first work on archive, remake of one of my original fanfics.  a living boy uncovers an ancient book, and his life gets flipped on it his head.  now he's a student at monster high, where he is trying to fit into the monster world, is developing feelings for a certain ghost, and coming to terms with never having a normal life again.  however in the shadows something ancient is watching him.  also on Fanfiction.





	1. writers' block bites!

Chapter 1:writer's block, bites!

“monsters are always referring to humans as ‘normies’, this is probably the most redundant thing in the world when you understand how things really work. The fact is most monsters, especially the most infamous ones, started out as humans. Vampires, werebeasts, zombies, ghosts, one could even argue Frankenstein, all were at one point humans. Because of this, more educated monsters refer to them not as normies, but instead as livings, as they all eventually become monsters. In fact, most monsters used to rely on livings to reproduce, though most of them abandoned this method. The vampires abandoned biting as soon as easier methods of getting blood were invented, and almost all have forgotten how close vampires and livings really are, however a wise monster once said, “those who forget the past, are doomed to repeat it” and boy, it did.” 

Our story begins in a Vanhelston, a normal town, with normal livings, living normal lives. In this run of the mill city lived, Blake Von Ghouls. Despite his unusual name and creativity, Blake didn't exactly stand out much. He had a normal-ish skin tone, brown eyes and hair and typically wore a blue hoodie and black jeans. He came from an all living family, not a single monster vein in his body, but just because there weren't any monsters in his family, yet, doesn't mean there won't be. No one ever thought anything worthwhile would ever happen to him, boy were they in for a scare. 

It was just a week and a half from all monsters’ day, though only the monsters really knew that. The livings were going about their days. As usual, Blake was writing for his website, the daily Ghoul. It was a site where he posted his own works of fiction as well as the current news in school, though today, he wasn't exactly having a creative spark.

“What's up with your site?” Lincoln, Blake's best friend and number one reader, asked him.

“World's worst case of writer's block, I can't think of anything!” the writer replied. 

“Well, what if you do a news report on the school's anniversary tomorrow?” lincoln, eager to please, suggested. 

“Snores fest. What am I the school Announcer? Everyone already knows the schedule for tomorrow. First, a breakfast banquet, then the classroom Olympics, the Vanhel Scavenger Hunt after lunch, and finally, the big pizza Party! later that evening,” Blake said sarcastically, “when you have a real idea, let me know.”

“Just trying to help,” his friend sighed. 

Blake went back to work, he needed some kind of idea, or scoop for his site. Eventually he decided that he would go to the library in the supernatural section. The stories always sent shivers down his spine and gave him inspiration.

Before getting there though, before getting there he bumped into his old nemesis, Lloyd Van Hellscream. He was blond with blue eyes, about blake’s height, and was wearing a leopard print jacket, grey pants and black boots. While lloyd viewed himself as high class and important, blake, as well as half the town, viewed him and the rest of the Van Hellscreams as completely nuts. Back in the eighteen hundreds the Van Hellscreams were famous monster hunters, when they moved to america, they supposedly found a large group of vampires planning the country’s downfall, had them executed, and built a town on land as a monument that the human race would conquer all monsters. Two hundred years later, the van hellscreams still believed that monsters exist, and were now both descended from the founders and the town crazies. Lloyd was still popular because he was rich, but apart from that, no one really respected him. 

“Well, well, well, blake von ghouls, what are you up to?” lloyd asked. 

“None of your business,”blake answered. 

“Now, now id watch your tone, you’re a ghoul, and ghouls are monsters, and you know what van hellscreams do to monsters,” lloyd mocked him. The Van Hellscreams had always accused Von Ghouls of secretly being monsters, this of course was false and the name was completely coincidental.

“You still think monsters are real? While i admit it’s a possibility, and the world would be a lot cooler if they were, but the odds of them being real are less the 5%,” blake said. 

“Whatever, just watch your mouth around me,” lloyd said walking away.

“Crazy!” blake shouted as he walked away. 

He went to the library and began reading books in the supernatural section. He always went A-Z, and had already gotten through to V, first on the list, vampires. 

“Dracula, world's most famous vamp, too overused, Twilight definitely not, what is there that will give me so-” A book fell from the shelf under Q, “well what have we here, the Queen of the Damned?” he began reading the text aloud, “The first Queen of the Vampires, she was a monster of deadly proportions responsible for the death of half the population, nearly 18 hundred years ago, she disappeared without a trace, and with no heir to take her place, the vampires began to randomly select vampire girls to take her place, eventually after the great fright flight, all species of monsters split apart and went into hiding, there hasn't been a queen since, it is said, that to call forth the first Queen, one must simply recite this incantation, to all spirits, monsters and rathes, the deepest bond I do break, to banish light from the morning, unleash the darkest evil without warning, I summon thee from thy toil and pains, I hereby break the Damned Queen’s chains!” 

“Wow, this is just what I needed!” he closed the book and looked where it was, “Wait, why was it in the nonfiction?”

What Blake didn't know was the good reason that book was nonfiction, and that he never should have said the incantation out loud. In the catacombs hundreds of miles beneath the city, there was a tomb, completely sealed off from the rest of the world. In the middle of the tomb, laid a throne with the statue of a woman. The minute he said the incantation, the statue began to rumble and Crack all over. The statue collapsed, and in its place was a woman wearing a regal dress, her black hair in a evil queen Elsa look, she was covered in jewelry, her blood red irises were shining in the darkness. 

“I'm… I'm free, someone found my Book! Destiny as shown me my one, true heir,” she said following it with a wicked laugh, “Get ready baby! Yo new mama's comin!” she continued her wicked laughter before turning into a bat and flying through a forming Crack in the tomb. 

Lately that day, Blake was hard at work on his new vampiric fiction, he was writing his fiction at Lincoln’s house because lincoln had a personal computer, and Blake hated writing on his tablet. 

“So, run this by me one more time, an old, dusty book fell on your face, and now you're writing about it?”

“Well, yeah! I've always had a flare for the supernatural,” Blake replied to his friend. 

“Of course, Von Ghouls likes ghost,” lincoln said. 

“Whatever, wait, what time is it?” the writer asked his companion. 

“9:35,” lincoln replied. 

“Ah crap, I was supposed to be home an hour ago, I gotta go!” Blake said grabbing his things and heading for the door. 

He started running home, eventually he got tired and slowed down. “Hugh hu, too… much… junk food… not… en… enough… exercise,” Blake continued down the street. He just kept walking until he heard a squeak. He look behind him, nothing stood out. Just a dark street. 

Little did he know there was someone watching him in the night, and she was not leaving until she got her heir. In her bat form, she watched him make his way home, until he was about a block away, her original plan was to bite him in his sleep, but being a statue for 18 centuries made her inpatient. “I've waited long enough to have my heir, he's coming with me whether or not he likes it,” she changed into human form and dropped behind the young writer. 

Once again, Blake turned to see what had caused the noise, this time however, while he didn't see much, the glowing red eyes staring right at him were a sign he wasn't alone. He started backing up, “h-hey, I don't mean any trouble, why are you staring at me?” No answer. The eyes began coming closer, and closer, eventually he saw the face the eyes belonged to. He at first thought this was some kind of prank, until the woman in front of him opened her mouth revealing two large fangs, a real vampire. 

Blake started to back away again, slowly but surely, the vampiress followed. He cut his losses and ran for it, he knew vampires couldn't enter another's house without being invited in. He had gotten to the front steps when he felt something grab him. The vampiress pulled him back, he was about to scream for help but she put her Hand over his mouth and bit his neck, he blacked out. 

Blake woke up in his bed like the events of last night never happened, he admitted he felt weird, but it was like he had never been in pain in his life. He check his alarm clock, 7:03, he had twenty minutes to get ready and get to the bus. He didn't really put much effort into getting ready, he changed his shirt, had some water, and took off. 

When he left the house the glare from the sun hurt his eyes, more than usual. He put the hood to his sweatshirt up to shield his eyes. His bus ride was normal but some kids asked him if he was sick because he looked pale. He ignored this and carried on with his day. Later, when Blake was in music class, one of the few he actually cared about. He tried his best to hit every note but today was something… off. His notes were coming off higher than the usual, and toward the end of class he hit a note so high all that came out was a high pitched screech. 

Blake almost got away unscathed, but with as judgemental kids as his schoolmates… Blake tried to continue the day as normal, but something was always off throughout the day, during the classroom Olympics, the whistle extremely hurt his ears, his eyes weren't his best during the Scavenger Hunt except went it was dark, which for whatever reason was peaked when it was dark, and everyone said he was so pale he looked as if he didn't have a drop of blood in his body. 

When he finally got home even his mom seemed concerned about his appearance.

“Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this pizza Party thing?” she asked him.

“I'm telling you, I'm fine,” Blake replied. 

“Well, you did have a bit of a spill last night,” his mother said.

“What?” he asked surprised. 

“Me and your dad found you past out on the porch, we had to carry you to bed,” she replied. Blake took this with a bit of shock, his dream last night involved getting bit by a vampire and passing out on the porch. 

An hour later, Blake made it to the pizza party, things were going relatively normal. He grabbed a bit of cheesy garlic bread and bit into it. About a second later, he was choking trying to force it back out. By now everyone was staring at him in surprise. He finally forced the bread out of his mouth. Blake had no idea why he reacted like that, he liked garlic bread and now it tasted like poison. He went into the bathroom to wash the garlic off his sweatshirt, after that he looked in the mirror to see if there was anything on his face. He didn't see anything on his face, or his face itself! He stared into the mirror where his reflection should have been, but all he saw was floating clothes in the mirror. 

Blake started putting the pieces together, pale skin, sensitive hearing, high pitched screech, no reflection… 

It was then he realised, he didn't dream he got bit by a vampire, it actually happened, “I'M A VAMPIRE!!”


	2. frightening new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does a vampire survive a modern version of salem? RUN!

Hey internet, here you are, chapter two. Oh and to ZILLAFAN, i didn’t understand half of your review, grammar dude.

 

Blake felt like he was going insane, he wasn't actually a vampire was he? He put his hand in his mouth to check, two large fangs, all vampires had them. He had to make sure no one knew, he had to leave. 

He left the bathroom with his hood up and went for the exit before someone put there hand on his shoulder. It was Lloyd Van Hellscream, of, ficken, course. 

“Hey, where you going hot shot were about to take the pics,” Lloyd said in his snuity voice.   
“I REALLY need to leave,” Blake replied. 

“Com-on, just one picture,” Lloyd said dragging Blake back into the main room.

Everyone was lining up for the picture. Lloyd dragged Blake to a spot then went to another. 

Just one picture and that was it, just one picture, one picture that would expose Blake because vampires don't show up on film! He had to get out of the shot and make a run for it. He saw the light of the camera flash, he was to late. 

The one holding the camera looked up in surprise, “Hey, Blake didn't show up on the camera?” 

Another person said, “he must have been out of the shot, will just take a shot of him.”

“N-n-no, you really don't need to-” Blake said before a camera flash temporarily blinded him. What he didn't realize was the fact his hood went down and everyone saw how different he looked. His skin was so pale it was almost blue, his hair had gone from brown to jet black with blue highlights, his irises were blood red, and his fangs were now obvious. Everyone's looks of surprise turned to looks of horror. 

Someone in the crowd pointed and said, “Vampire… VAMPIRE!” 

Blake ran out of the building, he knew he didn't have much time until he would be chased down by an angry mob. A homemade wooden knife flew passed his head. He turned to see the maniac who threw it was none other than Lloyd. On his face was one of the most wicked grins Blake had ever seen. 

“that's it, this is why you wanted to go so soon,” he let out a wicked laugh and slowly walk toward the vampire, “you know, you were NEVER the only one, for generations after my family founded this town we been a laughing stock because we still believed monsters existed. And now, not only do I get to return my family to glory, but I get to get rid of my favorite loser in the process, two birds, one knife.” 

“You’re a maniac!” blake said dodging another one of lloyd’s knives, “how many of those do you have?!”

Blake had to think of something, he knew Lloyd had a few screws loose but he never imagined he'd be such a maniac. Blake racked his brain for ideas, then it hit him. Just as Lloyd came in for the kill, the young vampire jumped in the air and became a Bat! It seemed like an easy victory, until he turned back and landed on Lloyd. 

Lloyd groaned a bit then tried to get up as blake made a run for it. Unfortunately lloyd was also more athletic than him, so running was a bad idea. He turned into a bat again, lloyd would have a harder time catching him as that, although it occurred to he still didn’t know how to fly. After a few seconds he got the hang of it enough to get some ground on lloyd, before shifting to normal again. 

He made a run for it before he heard angry yells coming. He looked down the street and saw at least every adult in town with torches and pitchforks, Why would they have either of those?! 

“Just great, an angry mob!” blake yelled as the mob starting to charge. Once again, blake was running for his afterlife. 

 

The people of his town were relentless when it came to monsters. Eventually he ducked into an ally way, the mob ran passed not knowing he was close. He thought he was in the clear, then he heard someone whisper, “Hey, I'm Here to help you.” he turned to see the outline of a girl about his age in the darkness, her voice was soft and sweet, “I'm not gonna hurt you.” 

Blake eased toward her carefully, the girl lent out a concerned hand. He reached to take it, at this point he would believe anything if she wouldn’t try and kill him. He grabbed the girls hand, it didn't feel like a hand, it felt cool, like putting your toes in a cold pool on a hot summer day. The two teens looked at each other, and while Blake didn't see much, he felt he could trust this mystery girl.

The sounds of the mob getting closer snapped the two out of their trance. The girl pulled her Hand back, and Blake saw it go through his own. The girl stepped out of the shadows, he skin was as pale as Blake's, her hair was a dark purple with cyan streaks, she was wearing a black and purple dress and seemed to have some kind of translucent effect, she was a ghost. 

Now most people's initial reactions would be, “AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!” but for whatever reason, Blake was calm. He stared at the ghost girl with awe. She pulled out a small, metal skull, “put your hand on the skullet.” 

Blake did as he was told, and put his hand on the skullet. The mob was getting closer, and they hadn't much time. Lloyd ran into the alley, knife drawn, but stopped when he saw the ghost, “Oh, come on, how many monsters are in this town?” the girl new they hadn't a moment to lose, she yelled, “Monster High, Exto monstrum!” 

Lloyd leaped at the to monsters, but they disappeared in a purple mist and he rammed into a trash can. When the mist cleared they were gone.

“Monster high?” A confused Lloyd said. 

From the shadows, the royal vampiress couldn't be more impressed. Her new son was tapping into his power and had somehow convinced a young ghost to aid him. She knew he would make a fine ruler, but needed to keep tabs on his progress, “I think I'll drop by this… Monster High.” she said turning into a bat and flying away.


End file.
